Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to systems and methods for event and incident reporting and management including managing and communicating critical and non-critical information relating to certain emergency services events or incidents, although this invention may also have applicability beyond emergency services. More specifically, the present invention relates to systems and methods for event and incident reporting and management including a plurality of mobile interface units that include one or more of a language translation sub-system, an action receipt sub-system, a voice-to-text conversion sub-system, a media management sub-system, a revision management sub-system that restricts the abilities of some users, and a report generation sub-system that creates reports operatively coupled to the language translation sub-system, the action receipt sub-system, the voice-to-text conversion sub-system, the media management sub-system, and the revision management sub-system to auto-populate report fields. Additional features include Live talk enabling users in different locations to share video feeds, e-ticketing enabling users to issue summons remotely, fingerprint feature which enables users to scan fingerprints of themselves (login ID) and others, heads up display enabling automobile manufacturers to incorporate functionality of this system into their current heads up display for emergency services vehicles, a remote app which enables smart phone users to communicate prospective threats they witness through GPS technology to the nearest emergency services dispatch location, suspect mapping feature which enables users to understand more about the connections persons of interest have, and a feature which enables an agency to communicate interactively with the public in order to update them on the status of various incidents. Each of the above-referenced sub-systems is implemented as discussed herein, for example, via execution of software by a client application interacting with a remote server and database.
Various systems and methods for information and action management exist in the art. Many such systems include an event recording component for recording events as they occur. The user interface portion of such components often present the user with appropriate data fields relevant to the incident being managed. For example, an interface customized for an Emergency Medical Technician may include data fields relating to the medical condition of an individual having a medical crisis. Additionally, such systems may include the ability to further expand and enrich the data entered by the user at the scene of the incident at a later time and/or in another location.
Information and action management systems may also include components to facilitate use of the system and entry of data by users and/or to enhance communication between a system user and individuals of the public. Systems may be controlled by speech of the user via a voice command recognition component. In addition, data entry facilitation components may include a voice-to-text sub-system that records the data that the user provides orally and translates that data into written text. In such a system, a user may present a request for a particular component to the system and/or provide the relevant data captured by the system orally. In addition to voice-to-text components, some systems include the ability to translate text to other languages to facilitate communication between system users and members of the public.
Information and action management systems are also present in the art that include personnel management components that allow management level users to instantly communicate direction and next steps to individual system users or a particular group of system users. For instance, some Computer Aided Dispatch (“CAD”) systems include a central dispatch system and a mobile data terminal for each user that is in wireless communication with the central dispatch system. For instance personnel using the central dispatch system may communicate service assignments, maps showing the location of a particular assignment, and critical notes and information regarding particular situations to the mobile data terminal used by each user of the information and action management system. Additionally, mobile data terminal systems may include components for entry of information by the users thereof that is relayed back to the central dispatch system. Mobile data terminal systems are known in which the users may compare relevant data to existing remote databases. For instance, police officers may look up drivers licensing and/or vehicle registration information via a mobile data terminal system.
As can be seen, there is a need for improved systems and methods for event and incident reporting and management.